Detention!
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Ciel and Alois are freshman attending Toboso High. What will happen when Ciel, a well-behaved student, receives detention with the school's "slut," Alois? Will Ciel fall for the unruly boy...or worse? Yaoi. Updated.
1. Chapter 1 - And it All Begins

•••••••{Authors Note}•••••••

Well, I had written this fanfic awhile back and it was TERRIBLE! I read it over and I had worded it really well but my punctuation was terrible! I know it's not perfect now but it will at least be better. I wrote this in eighth grade. Oh well, this story is set in modern times cuz I LOVE stories about high school although I have no idea what a traditional high school is like, lol. Oh yeah, and IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER

I don't own black butler the only thing I own is this hideous story XD

•••••••••{Detention}••••••••••

'If I can just get there in thirty seconds, then I might make it to class on time...Oh, who am I kidding there's no way in hell I'll make it in thirty seconds.'

Ciel ran through the halls and barely avoided bumping into the students at their lockers.

"Fuck! The bell just rang; that's just fucking great!" Ciel spat sarcastically.

He walked into the classroom carefully, trying to take attention away from his absence; Just as he made it to his seat, he heard a calm but deadly voice dripping with venom from behind him.

"Mr. Phantomhive, would you care to explain why you are late for the third time in a row this week?" Mr. Michaelis asked with a frustrated frown grazing his lips.

"I forgot to set my alarm." Ciel replied in his signature monotone voice trying to keep the intimidation out of his words.

He was afraid of the consequences he assumed were coming next.

"You didn't set it, hmm? Well, I can assure you won't forget again, because you will be sitting in after school detention for two hours this afternoon, and you best not be late for that!" Mr. Michaelis replied with a smirk.

"Now take your seat!"

••••••••{Meantime}•••••••••••

"Alright class be quiet and sit down." Mr. Faustus said taking his place in front of the white board.

He wrote out an algebraic expression on with a black dry erase marker.

"Would anybody care to solve this problem?"

He looked over his classroom at the few raised hands and then at the other uninterested students and frowned. He knew that they wished they could be anywhere but in his classroom.

"Ah, well then, Mr. Trancy, will you come to the board since you find it necessary to pass notes in my class."

Alois got up and strutted to the board in his booty shorts while popping bubble gum in his mouth.

"Sure Mr. Faustus, I'll do anything for you." Alois replied in a seductive tone.

Mr. Faustus ran a hand through his jet-black hair and rolled his gold eyes at the slutty boy in front of him. Alois was only a freshman, but he was the most whorish student in the school and was not afraid to flaunt his sexuality whatsoever. Unfortunately for Alois, he was terrible at math and stood at the board for a few minutes just staring at the problem.

"Let me guess…" Mr. Faustus said. "You don't have any idea at all how to solve this problem do you?"

"Well... No, so why don't you show me Sensei?" Alois replied suggestively putting a hand on his teacher's arm.

"Go sit down now!" Mr. Faustus said trying to contain his annoyance of the obnoxious teen.

"You're getting so worked up Sensei, but if you want me to sit down so badly, then why don't you make me like you did last night?" Alois said in a sultry tone. Smirking at the reaction he was getting out of his teacher.

"GET OUT NOW!" His teacher yelled trying to hide that the blond's comment had him flustered.

"Yes, Claude Sama." Alois drawled out the word "Sama" and made his way out of the classroom while trying to restrain his laughter.

"YOU HAVE AN AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!" Mr. Faustus yelled down the hall at the disruptive teen.

••••••{Principal's office}•••••••

"Ah, why am I not surprised, Trancy?"

"Oh hello, Principal Sutcliffe" Alois replied, blowing a kiss and winking.

"And what should your punishment be for today?" The Principal asked pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Anything you want. Punish me, Grell Sama. I've been a bad boy" Alois said in a breathy tone while bending over in front of the Principal...

•••••{After school detention}••••

{Ciel's POV}

'Well this is just great! I was late again and now I have after school detention.'

He walked down the hall and turned left into the I.S.S room that the school used for after school detention in the afternoon. He sat in one of the chairs in back of the room with a look of annoyance clearly written on his face. Ciel wasn't surprised to see the school's slut, Alois, walk in. He had never talked to him, paid him any attention or really ever looked at him for the matter. He watched as Alois dropped a pencil deliberately and bent over in front of him to pick it up off the floor. Ciel felt his mouth drop at the view in front of him.

'Those shorts are so short I can see almost everything.'

He didn't understand why he found a boy's ass so attractive. Alois turned around to see that the boy behind him was staring intently at his ass.

"Well, well, Ciel Phantomhive. Like what you see?" Alois said in his seductive voice.

Ciel just blushed slightly and averted his eyes as he inwardly cursed himself for staring.

'What is wrong with me? I never thought I was gay or anything!'

As Ciel got a closer look, he realized that the guy was actually really attractive with his blond hair and blue eyes and lithe frame.

"Everyone listen up as I call roll."

Ciel blocked out the names until he heard his own.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Here" he responded in a tone of boredom.

"Well class, you are to stay in your seats and remain quiet for the rest of the two hours that you will be here" the teacher said then took his seat at the desk.

"Just give him five minutes, and he'll be knocked out and drooling" Alois said with a small laugh.

Sure enough, Ciel watched as the teacher fell asleep on his desk within five minutes.

"So Ciel, what do you have detention for?"

"I was late."

"You were late? Well, that's boring."

"Well, I don't remember going into the entertainment business!" Ciel responded sarcastically.

"Haha, you should...with me."

'Today is going to be a long day' Ciel thought and sighed.

•••••••••{END}••••••••••

Well I will make more chapters to this but only if I get any reviews saying I should cuz I'm not sure if anyone will like this! Well, if you do please leave a review so I know what I need to work on and if you have any ideas for the plot. If you hated it (I hope u didnt, lol) then you can leave me a review about what I did wrong! Oh yeah I wrote this originally on another account, so don't think I stole it :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Still in the Cage

•••••••{Authors Note}•••••••••

Okay, okay. Finally updating after like a year...my bad, I gots a life... well not really. Hope you enjoy!

••••••{Detention Chapter 2}••••••

'Ugh, could this kid get anymore obnoxious?' Ciel thought. Alois was trying to amuse himself, so he made up raps about detention while making arm gestures like the rappers on MTV. Of course, he only managed to make himself look like a dumbass.

"Mr. Faustus got so pissed, that he sent me to detention because he got dissed. He is just mad cause he's never been kissed. If he keeps fucking with me, then he'll get my fist, right after detention is dismissed. I bet he will try to resist, but I will only persist, after all, he just made my bad list. Try to send me to detention again, I insist. After this he will not want to exist. He won't even know what he missed, after all, when he goes home, he only has his right wrist.

He has no one else to assist. Yeeeah!" Alois rapped loudly and surprisingly, he did not wake the teacher.

"Will you shut up now? You only used one rhyme scheme, you jackass!" Ciel said annoyed, while rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, I thought it was pretty awesome! I would like to see you do better! You got somethin' better for us to do then, Ciieeel?" Alois asked feigning innocence when he was just rapping about beating up his teacher.

"It was, in fact, not 'awesome;' your rap sucked. I will not sink to your level and try to do any 'better' and what the hell do you mean by 'we'? You can be a dumbass all by yourself easily" Ciel responded while inserting air quotations with his fingers.

"Damn, you are so harsh!" Alois said while he walked over to Ciel and sat in his lap.

"but I love a bad boy!" Alois said with a small giggle.

"How about you get the hell off me?"

"and you have such a _dirty_ mouth! I wonder what else it can do?" Alois asked very suggestively.

With a grimace, Ciel pushed Alois off of his lap.

"Well fine! If you can't find anything for us to do, then I have tons of ideas" Alois said pulling out a notebook from his book bag.

"See this notebook? It's my bucket list. I have made up like a million things to do out of my random ideas" Alois said excitedly. He had the energy of a puppy.

"Damnit! You mean there is no end to your foolishness? Ciel asked sounding exasperated.

"Oh, what a stupid question." Ciel said to himself afterwards. Alois was really beginning to piss him off.

"Oh come on, loosen up and quit being such a tight ass...I mean uptight..."

"Well at least mine is tight." Ciel faltered at that comment. He often said things without truly thinking about it, and although he didn't really like Alois, he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"S-sorry"

"Huh? Oh that, don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Alois said shyly.

"People don't generally apologize though, thanks" Alois said while giving Ciel a bear hug. Alois sat beside Ciel and got a rather serious look on his face.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Alois asked softly.

"Tch, I don't need any."

"Well, I don't really have any friends either. I have a pretty bad reputation. Everyone knows that I will do basically anything to entertain myself, and I will." Alois explained.

"Well yeah, but why does that concern me?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm, well, societies are like birds trapped in a cage because of all the laws and regulations that hold them down. Many laws are necessary, but it's generally the unstated laws that truly tie people down."

"What do you mean unstated laws?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Culture, morals, values and their ideas of what is right and wrong or in other words, their consciences are the unstated laws. People often say something is 'wrong' just because it is strange or different, outcasts like me are not always bad people."

"Yeah I get it, but like I asked, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well you are not quite normal yourself; you are not tied by society as much as you tie yourself down on your own. I want you to join me. It's not like you'll be sacrificing much, just your rep! Trust me."

"I swear it sounds like you are trying to recruit new members of some kind of cult!" Ciel said in a serious tone.

"Ahahaha, no cult! I swear! I just want you to have fun with me! It's not so much fun when you are all by yourself."

"So what exactly are you referring to?" Ciel asked. He wasn't so sure about this.

"Okay, well, we go around school and make the best out of every moment. For instance, if we were in the cafeteria, then we start a food fight, or if we are in class, we fluster the teachers. Trust me, it is hilarious and what is even more amusing are people's faces!"

"besides, for a while you will give us an advantage, other than being late, you're not really a trouble maker so people won't expect you."

"This sounds so stupid!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, how about you try it out one time, and if you hate it then you don't have to join. We can do it at the mall. You will most likely never see those people again" said Alois convincingly.

"Fine" Ciel replied, defeated.

The alarm beside of the teacher went off, and he ran a hand through his short white hair.

"Get out. You are dismissed" said the Indian teacher while collecting his belongings.

"Hey Ciel, come on" Alois said pulling Ciel out of his chair and dragging him outside of the detention room.

"Give me your number, and I will text you later, Okay?" Alois asked.

"Yeah, okay" Ciel agreed, taking Alois' cell phone and entering his number under his contacts .

They both walked outside together and waited for their rides; Ciel's came first.

"Just text me later I guess, bye, see you tomorrow" Ciel said while getting into the car.

"Hello Tanaka, how are you?" Ciel asked tiredly.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh" Tanaka said in the same way he always does.

"That's good" replied Ciel.

'Damn Alois! What is he getting me into?' Ciel asked himself and sighed. Today has been a long day.

•••••••••{END}•••••••••

Okay, well that was way more fun than I thought it would be. I have intended on writing more chapters to this story but it had been so long since I had originally wrote it that I forgot my plan. I ended up doing something completely different from the original second chapter but oh well. I now have a plan for the entire story yay! Well I should update about the mall sometime.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers/favorites/followers: Cielois-Phancyhive-1889, HelHunter123, bear511, parson-ash, Mecheela, YOselena, omgwat, FragileBlueButterflys, XxXDropsOfBloodXxX, meow mew chan, deidaralover4evr, RaineySin, Techie Bunny, 3xdefined, Breaking-Benjamin-rules, Eni Otori Beilschimt Trancy, tennis'shadow, QueenEpic, rasu, JezebelStrike

Thanx for reading :) Please review if you have any: Complaints, ideas, improvements or you just want to be nice, lol.

-Malevolent Chan


	3. Chapter 3 - Join My Cult?

•••••••{Authors Note}•••••••

Yeah...I know it has been a while! New chapter! ^.^

••••••{Detention! Chapter 3}••••••

Ciel was laying in his bed staring at his ceiling when he heard his phone ring. He hopped off of his bed to retrieve his cell. He faltered when he read the caller id.

'should I really answer this?' Ciel asked himself. He hit the green button and sighed.

"Yes?" he asked. Alois was supposed to _text_ him. He didn't want to hear his obnoxious voice, at all.

"Hey, I'ma come over in a minute, okay? I have to help you pick out your clothes!" Alois told Ciel through the phone.

"Oh hell no! I am _not_ wearing booty shorts!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Hmm, fine then, everyone will be able to identify you. I was just trying to help. We are gonna' do some pretty _awesome_ stuff today" Alois explained.

"Alright, but I don't want to look like a dumbass! Correction, I _will_ not look like a dumbass!"

'For future reference, when he says _awesome,_ he really means ridiculous' Ciel thought to himself.

"I'm not going to question why you know where I live, so, whatever..." Ciel trailed, hanging up the phone.

'How the hell am I going to survive today? He will be the fucking death of me.'

Ciel walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and walked back into his room to check the time.

"10 a.m., already?" He walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Tanaka making breakfast and his daily tea.

"Mornin' Tanaka" Ciel says sweetly to the man who has taken care of him since he was a young child. After the fire, Ciel had lost everything and everyone, except Tanaka. Although, in a way, Ciel lost him as well. Tanaka couldn't really talk because it took too much of his energy.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka says in response, like always. Ciel couldn't help but feel that Tanaka had turned into a living Santa Claus. _If only he grew a beard and wore red..._

Tanaka had just laid Ciel's breakfast on the table when there was a knock on the door. Ciel sighed and told Tanaka he would get it. He walked into the living room, and into the fourier where he swung the door open to reveal Alois in all his booty short glory. Alois' smile grew wide, and he practically pounced on Ciel.

"Awww~ Ciel looks so cute in his pajamas!" Alois exclaimed, still furiously hugging him.

"Fuck, get the hell of me, and quit referring to me in third person, dammit."

"Wow, Ciel didn't just say two dirty words, but three!" Alois said counting each word on his fingers. Ciel glowered at Alois and pried him off and walked back into the kitchen. Alois followed behind him.

"Tanaka, this is Alois. Alois, this is Tanaka" Ciel introduced with a drawn-out sigh. He sat back down at the table and begun to eat his food.

"Hey, Ciel is your room this way?" Alois asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is up the stairs and on the right, you can go on ahead, I will hurry up here."

Ciel tried his best to shovel food in his mouth. He didn't want Alois to trash his room looking for inappropriate clothes that he didn't have. He climbed the stairs and opened his door expecting the worst. Alois was carefully looking through each article of clothing in his closet.

"Yeah, you're not going to find anything in there."

Alois replied, "I was pretty sure that would be the case, so I brought some stuff with me just in case."

Alois hopped onto Ciel's messy bed with a plop and pulled out the bag he had brought with him. Ciel sat beside him and prepared for the damage Alois planned to inflict on him. Alois pulled out a pair of red and purple skinny jeans as well as a ripped black pair.

"We wear about the same size so these should fit" Alois says with a smile and handed the pile of jeans to Ciel. He then pulled out a plaid red and black button-up and a black vest.

"So, which do you want to wear? I tried to pick something that wouldn't be too ridiculous for you." Alois asked with a wink.

Ciel wondered why Alois was being so nice and tried to pick the best clothes from the pile.

"Uhh, I guess I could wear the black pants and the vest?" Ciel asked curiously because he didn't really know how to dress in this particular style.

"It would look better if you wore the red jeans and the black vest with a white undershirt." Alois replied with his honest opinion.

'Yeah, fine." Ciel replied. He pulled his shirt off and walked over to his closet. He searched for a white shirt he could wear under the vest and found one at the back of his closet. Alois handed him the rest of the clothes, and he put them on albeit slowly because they were tight.

"Soooo, do I look like a dumbass?"

"Of course not! You actually look pretty sexy..." Alois trailed, looking anywhere but at him. Ciel ignored his reaction and looked for his converses.

"Com'ere, Ciel."

Ciel walked over to Alois and sat beside him. Alois reached for the eye patch and Ciel flinched.

"Hey, it's okay; I won't look. I promise." Alois said slipping his pinky into Ciel's. Ciel let out a loud sigh and allowed Alois to remove the patch. Alois pushed his hair in front of his eye and successfully covered Ciel's damaged eye.

"Hmm, it is a good thing you have long hair! Your eye patch is a dead giveaway, especially if you don't want to be identified!" Alois said with a big smile.

'He is seriously being too nice to me...' Ciel thought. He walked quickly by his mirror to avoid his embarrassing reflection and scurried downstairs. He would be damned if he let Tanaka see him like this. It wasn't that he was wearing anything questionable. It was just new and awkward to him. He yelled to Tanaka from the door that he would be going to the mall and would be home for dinner.

"Wait, how are we getting there? How did you get here?" he asked Alois in confusion.

"Well, if you are too much of a pussy to get in the car with me, then I guess we can take the bus." Alois said challengingly.

"Although, that could be more fun. We could mess with people on the bus..." Alois said to himself aloud.

"Uhh, on second thought, let's just drive illegally" Ciel said partly in sarcasm.

"Hmm, fine with me!" Alois says excitedly walking towards his bright blue 91' Camaro.

Ciel groans and asks, "do you even have your permit?"

"Of course!"

"Well damn, you're about to lose it."

••••••{Alois' Car}••••••

They climb into Alois' cramped sports car, and Alois turns the car on.

"Aaah! The fuck! Turn it down!" Ciel practically screamed at Alois. The speakers were turned up extremely loud, blasting some ridiculous scene music.

"Oh, my bad" Alois said turning the volume dial down.

"Speaking of bad, what is this?" Ciel asked judgmentally.

"Huh? Oh, the music, it is Blood On The Dance Floor and its fucking awesome!" Alois said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Yet again, awesome means ridiculous." Ciel said while rolling his eyes. Within ten minutes, Ciel wanted to commit suicide or kill Alois one, either would work. Blood On The Dance Floor was vulgar and stupid. One of the singers seriously couldn't sing for shit.

"Oh my God,_ please _change it!" Ciel begged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alois said putting in another CD.

Ciel glared at Alois after he realized what was playing. 'Jeffree Star, Jeffree. Fucking. Star. Someone, kill me now!'

••••••{The Mall}••••••

"Oh yes! Thank you, God! I survived; its over!" Ciel exclaimed joyously.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad!"

They walked from Alois' car into the mall, and Alois busted out laughing.

"What?" Ciel asked looking around trying to determine what was causing his laughter.

"It's just I really wonder what photographers are thinking when they use models like that!" Alois explained pointing to the large poster of a model on the wall. Ciel couldn't help but laugh a little as well. The model looked so stupid! They were obviously trying to look sexy but failing miserably. You know, _those_ people...

"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean" Ciel agreed with a suppressed giggle. They walked further and then headed into Hot Topic. Ciel found that he seemed to fit in there with his new attire. He had never actually been in the store, but it actually had some pretty cool stuff. One thing that caught Ciel's eye was a bullet belt.

'That's pretty badass' Ciel thought. He didn't realize Alois was staring at him the whole time.

"Haha, you seem to be enjoying yourself, ready to turn things up a notch?" Alois asked with a smirk. Ciel's face dropped after he understood what he meant.

"Yeah, fine, whatever" he agreed with a sigh. They walked out of the store and headed to the food court. When they arrived, Ciel took a seat and Alois followed suit.

"So, how do we do this?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I generally start with things that won't get us kicked out, first" Alois explained.

"Tch, really? You don't say!" Ciel spat sarcastically.

"Well, you asked me, and I answered. I was actually thinking about hitting up a department store and trying on bizarre clothing."

Ciel face palmed but stood and walked towards JC Penney's. Alois excitedly stood and joined him. Once they walked in, Alois went directly to the junior's section, and Ciel followed. Alois handed Ciel a bright pink dress and grabbed a pair of jeans for himself. The color drained from Ciel's face when he realized he would be trying the said dress.

"Okay, here is the deal, we are going into the dressing rooms together. You are going to try on this dress and ask a worker if you could pass for a drag queen. Got it?" Alois asked a very horrified Ciel.

"Uhh, yeah, sure" Ciel choked out.

"You have to act serious about it! You could even act a little timid to make it seem real."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem!" Ciel said heading toward the woman at the desk to get a stall.

"How many?" a middle-aged woman asked eyeing the pink dress. Ciel's face grew hot.

"Umm, two."

"Alright, go ahead" she said handing Ciel the card with the number two on it.

"I fucking hate you" Ciel said through his teeth while Alois helped him change into the dress.

It was bright-pink, tight and frilly. It also would be quite revealing; that is, if Ciel were to have anything to reveal. It was honestly a dress that should only be worn clubbing. Therefore, it matched this situation perfectly. Ciel gazed into the mirror and wanted to faint. This had to be the most humiliating day of his life. He nervously walked out of the stall to ask a male worker near the stall the question. Alois carefully spied suppressing a loud laugh by cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Uhh, excuse me sir, could you help me?" Ciel said trying not to hurl. The man turned to face him and giggled. Ciel thought he would die, right there, on JC Penney's floor.

"Um, sure, how can I help you?" he asked nicely with a shit-eating grin on his face.

'At least someone's happy about this.'

"Do you think I could pass as a lady in this dress? I'm hoping to go for the drag look." Ciel asked with a large blush across his face. The man was seriously trying not to laugh. It was _so _obvious; he barely tried to hide it.

'Yes, you would make a very pretty woman in that dress!" the man replied looking Ciel up and down and Ciel felt uncomfortable. Ciel could hear a loud bark of laughter behind him and easily identified it as Alois. Ciel's eyes narrowed, and he thanked the man quickly before going to murder him.

"Fuck you!" Ciel said with a glare as he got back in the stall.

"C'mon! That was epic! You are truly a great actor, Ciel!" Alois said with his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah. Your turn!" Ciel said while wondering what could be so embarrassing about a pair of jeans. After some thought, he decided not to put it past Alois.

Alois pulled the skinny jeans on backwards and told to Ciel to "watch and learn."

Ciel peered around the stall door to see Alois approach a worker. She was tall, pretty and probably in her thirties.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked furrowing her eyebrows after looking at his reversed jeans. Ciel chuckled and kept watching.

"Um, yes actually, I was wondering if these jeans make me look fat?" Alois asked in a serious tone. Ciel was surprised he was making it seem so real. He couldn't help but laugh and about fall out of the stall when the woman looked incredibly confused and unsure whether she should laugh or answer seriously.

'Well, sir, you seem to have them on backwards.." she trailed looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention to the scene in front of her; finding no one.

"I am quite aware of that ma'am. Believe it or not, I was going for a modern Kriss Kross look." Alois said while demonstrating Kriss Kross' dance from Jump. He looked like a total jackass, and it made Ciel feel a lot better about the dress.

The lady just stared at him for a moment before saying "Oh, no sir, not at all. They make you look very slim." she stalked away quickly probably to go laugh her ass off in some corner of the store. Alois fell on the floor laughing, himself. Ciel went to help him up and told him that he was indeed a total dumbass.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" Ciel asked curiously after they had changed back into their clothes and were heading to another store.

"I dunno. It just came to me, so, let's go in there" Alois said pointing to some store that sold bedding.

"What the hell could we do in there?" Ciel asked with a raised brow.

"Your mom."

"Oh, shut up!"Ciel said shaking his head at the perverted comment.

"Have some imagination, Ciel!" Alois said while waving at the lady at the cash register. They walked to the back of the store and on the way Alois picked up a black blanket. Once he got near a group of people, he whispered for Ciel to follow him.

"I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" Alois shouted with the blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape, running around the store. Ciel's face reddened once again after Alois had the attention of the group of people.

'Oh. My. God.' Ciel said to himself while chasing after Alois as "Robin."

He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Had he ever made such a fool out of himself?

"Ahahaha, that was awesome! Did you see their faces?" Alois said rolling on the floor, laughing. Ciel yet again couldn't help but chuckle a little as well. This was so stupid.

Again with the "awesome" thought Ciel. Alois hopped onto one of the mattresses and waited until a man walked in his direction. When the man spotted Alois, Alois gave him an alluring look while rubbing his thigh. Ciel watched wide-eyed as the man blushed and winked at Alois.

"What the fuck! That man wants you!" Ciel exclaimed and they both bust out laughing, rolling all over the mattress.

They walk out of the store still laughing, and Alois told Ciel to watch carefully. He walked up slowly behind a man in his thirties and slapped his ass. Ciel's mouth dropped.

'He did _not_ just do that!'

The man turned around, but Alois was already beside Ciel with a seemingly ignorant look across his face. It was amazing that Alois was such a great actor.

"Damn, Alois, he could have punched you in the face!" Ciel said giving Alois an incredulous look.

"Haha, but he didn't, did he?" Alois asked with a big grin. They walked back to the food court and ordered lunch.

"So, Ciel will you join me?" Alois asked with pleading eyes.

Ciel looked down. This was the most embarrassing and nerve-wracking day ever! If he joined Alois, he would have to put up with this everyday around people he actually knew. This was nothing compared to what they would do.

"I-I..." Ciel faltered.

•••••••••{END}••••••••••

OMG if you don't know who jeffree star is then please watch one of his music videos like right now well...after reviewing...! You will be scarred afterwards, most likely. Both Blood On The Dance Floor and Jeffree Star are awesome in their own ways XD If you guys try any of these ideas at the mall then please tell me! It would make my day and don't you just love how Ciel always gets stuck in dresses! I will update sometime...

Thanks to all my epical reviewers/favorites/followers: YukixKaname1, Otaku1232123, Purplekittensmiles, lolitagirl15, ALOISXCIEL, TrulyWildDevil333, mindboundfreak, .777, Shadow-kissed Shell, Epic Yaoi Fangirl, Giraffelover01, Lily Lewis, SunshineProject, Laikaboss, Mistah Thiss Gal, Lovebug

-Malevolent Chan


	4. Chapter 4 - Rumor Has it

•••••••{Authors Note}•••••••

Thanks for the random overflow of reviews and stuff :) It made me get to work! Anyway hope you guys like da new chapter! ^.^

Special thanks to my Beta, mmllsinsyskzslsgc!

••••••{Detention! Chapter 4}••••••

"Shit! I'm running late. I even left early today!" Ciel said through clenched teeth, heading to his first-period class. "If I get caught again...I don't even want to know what he would do!" Ciel thought back to the last time he was late for Mr. Michaelis' class.

He ran into class just as the bell rung and let out a huge sigh of relief. No detention for him today.

"That was close, Mr. Phantomhive. You almost received a trip to the Principal and detention for a week," Mr. Michaelis said with a hint of sadism and a smirk.

'So that's what he would do...' Ciel thought, shivering. 'Mr. Sutcliffe is the creepiest guy I know, and I think Mr. Michaelis feels the same way. Selling me off to Mr. Sutcliffe really is a punishment. The only person I know that likes him is Alois, strangely enough.'

"Now, take your seat like the rest of your classmates," Mr. Michaelis demanded.

Ciel sat in his usual seat at the back of the class. Sitting in the front is like being in the front line of a war. You are always being called on and asked to read and answer questions. Mr. Michaelis liked to put his favorite and least favorite students in the front. Luckily for Ciel, Mr. Michaelis considered him "unimportant."

Or so he thought.

"Actually, Mr. Phantomhive, there is an extra seat in the front, if you will," Mr. Michaelis said with a smile, gesturing toward the seat.

"Uh, yes sir," Ciel said carefully.

There was no arguing with this teacher.

'Damnit! It seems I have made his list. Not even his good list,' Ciel thought wearily.

"Alright class, under your seats are your new books. Majority vote rules...even if I disagree. Unfortunately, as you can see, _The Scarlet Letter_ won the class' vote."

Under his breath, Ciel could hear him mumble "leave it to a high school class to pick a book of adultery over Shakespeare."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

'All of them sounded stupid to me' Ciel thought looking through the book.

"Ciel, if you would, begin reading us chapter one."

'Damnit, the entire chapter!' Ciel thought.

"Yes, sir," Ciel mumbled.

If Mr. Michaelis suffered, then everyone suffered. He was just that type of teacher.

However, just as he was about to begin the reading, Principal Sutcliffe busted through the door, to Ciel's relief.

"Heeelllooo, Mr. Sebas-chan!" Mr. Sutcliffe said excitedly, blowing a kiss and winking at the teacher.

Mr. Michaelis' eye twitched as he tried to keep his composure. "It's Mr. Michaelis," he corrected with an edge of warning.

Mr. Sutcliffe was far too oblivious to notice. "So anyway, the intercom is broken...So I came to say that I needed to talk to you!" said Mr. Sutcliffe as if he were improvising.

"Broken, hmm? What would you like to speak to me about?" Mr. Michaelis responded coolly.

"Uhh, well...technical things. You know, teacher stuff. If you would, meet me in my office in a few minutes. Thank youuuu! Bye, bye!" said the red head, waving his hands and scurrying out of the room.

Mr. Michaelis sighed.

Ciel could hear his teacher say "good riddance" under his breath.

"Anyway. Ciel, begin on chapter one, please," Mr. Michaelis said, patience clearly running thin.

"Oh yeah! Ciel, come to my office! Sorrrrryyy, I forgot!" said Principal Sutcliffe, head peeking through the door.

'Thank God! I didn't want to read but, um, why does he want me again?' Ciel thought, gathering his belongings and heading out the door to follow his Principal.

•••••••••{Principal's Office}••••••••••

"Welcome, Mr. Phantomhive! I do believe this is the first time we have met in person!"

"Yeah, uh, nice to meet you" Ciel said nervously.

'This guy really seems crazy' Ciel thought eyeing the something red and fuzzy in a box in the corner.

'Wha-what is that I wonder?' Ciel thought before the Principal got his attention again.

"Well, anyway, there seems to have been an incident involving a certain... troublemaker" Mr. Sutcliffe began.

"I was wondering if perhaps you knew what happened this morning before school. Did you notice anything unusual?" Mr. Sutcliffe said becoming rather serious.

'Huh. So the guy actually has a serious side? Although I have no fucking idea what he is referring to,' Ciel thought trying to recall any "unusual" event from this morning.

"Well, actually, Mr. Sutcliffe, I was almost late this morning. It would appear, I missed your 'incident' with a particular 'troublemaker.' Is there a reason you are asking me? You said it yourself, we have never officially met," Ciel commented slightly defensively.

Principal Sutcliffe tilted his head, thinking Ciel was an odd but smart kid. He had to use better tact to get information out of him.

"Well, I have asked around and students have told me that you knew both children. I am just trying to get to the bottom of the situation," Grell explained, choosing his words carefully.

"Let me remind you, Mr. Sutcliffe; I wasn't there, and I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. If you want my help, then you should reveal some names," Ciel retorted, trying to squeeze information out of the Principal.

Grell sighed. "Yes, alright. The names are Alois Trancy and Elizabeth Midford."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Wha-what happened!"

Principal Sutcliffe's brow raised. 'It seems he really doesn't know anything,' Grell thought scratching his head.

"Well, Ciel, that will be all."

"Wha-what? Come on! What happened?" Ciel pleaded for an answer.

"I said that would be all, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Ah! Sebastian! Welcome. Come in, come in. Ciel, leave." Principal Sutcliffe demanded with one of those goofy smiles.

'Hah. There goes his serious side' Ciel thought, irritated.

"You're in second period, Mr. Phantomhive" Mr. Michaelis said, also irritated.

"And how many times must I tell you?" He turned towards the principal. "It's Mr. Michaelis, especially around students!" Mr. Michaelis argued.

Ciel scurried out the door.

•••••••••{Hallway}••••••••••

"Yo! Ciel!" Alois yells from the other end of the hallway.

Alois dashed to Ciel while Ciel stood with his head in his hands.

'Ugh. I don't know him. I don't. If I just pretend...' Ciel thought.

"Hey, you ready?" Alois asked with a big smirk.

"Uh. No. Never." Ciel said glancing back to the office door.

Alois just laughed.

"So you heard, huh?" Alois asked.

He didn't give Ciel time to answer before asking "Hey, who's in there?"

"Um, Mr. Michaelis and Principal Sutcliffe." Ciel said carefully.

"Hah. This oughta' be good! Hey Ciel, check for teachers and I'll look through the window," Alois instructed, getting up close to the door and spying through the small window. "No, no! Get closer so you can hear too!" Alois said in a loud whisper, gesturing Ciel to come closer.

"Why am I doing this?" Ciel asked quietly while he watched for teachers and observed students as they cleared for second period. "We are going to miss class!"

"Haha, you are at least, not me. I have English with Mr. Michaelis next."

"Tch, lucky you, asshole. I have that crazy lady, Ms. Red, for art"

"Shh. Come on! Suck it up, that's not even a core class!"

"What are they doing in there?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Right now, Grell is just bugging Mr. Michaelis."

"Oh, well that's nothing new."

"Yeah but it's starting to get good. Grell is getting up," Alois whispered back.

"Um, why do you call him by his first name?"

"Uhhh, you don't want to know the answer to that. Trust me."

"Soooo, anything happening now?" Ciel asked, still on the watch-out.

"Oh shit!" Alois exclaimed.

"Wha-what?!"

"He has something behind his back..."

"Are we about to witness a murder?!" Ciel asked with wide eyes, thinking the worst-case scenario.

"Huh? No they are...his red handcuffs"

"Ohhh, so that's what they were." Ciel thought back to the red, fuzzy thing he had seen in his office earlier. "I was wondering. But, um, what's he going to do with them?"

"Holy shit, they are kissing and..."

"Hey! A teacher is coming! Come on!" Ciel said loudly grabbing Alois' arm and dragging him to the closest bathroom.

•••••••••{Restrooms}••••••••••

"You do realize you dragged us into the _girls _bathroom, right?" Alois asked and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, I didn't realize...My bad" Ciel apologized, looking around curiously.

"So they really were kissing? That's weird. Mr. Michaelis acts like he hates him."

"Yeah, he does. I think he was resisting. That's what the handcuffs were for."

"Damnit, why did a teacher have to come?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

Alois lifted a brow.

"You wanted to know what happened next, right? Do you finally get it now, Ciel?"

Ciel ignored the questions.

"Why is he so obsessed with Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked.

"If you want my opinion. I think he is in love. I mean, come on! Mr. Michaelis is sexy as hell!" Alois admitted.

"Are we skipping or are we going to second period?" Ciel asked, glancing at his watch.

"Second period. For now," Alois said with a flirtatious wink, leaving Ciel in the girls bathroom to find an excuse for being so late to his second-period class.

A girl walked into the bathroom, and her eyes widened.

"Uh, I was just...Sorry" Ciel explained hastily, quickly leaving the bathroom, face red.

•••••••••{Ms. Red's Class}••••••••••

"Why are you so late for my class? Is it really too much to ask for punctuality? I work so hard, and this is what I get. I swear. Children these days and" Ms. Red began her ranting.

"Uh, I'm very sorry Ms. Red. I was in Principal Sutcliffe's office, and then I stopped by the bathroom. Very sorry, ma'am." Ciel said quickly attempting to stop her dreadful ranting.

"Hmm, fine. I suppose" Ms. Red said putting her nose in the air.

Ciel swallowed hard and found his seat. He hated being the center of attention.

Throughout the class, Ciel struggled to stay awake. They were not doing any hands-on art but learning about different styles. Ms. Red always boasted about her paintings, and the worst part is they all had one color scheme. Red.

"You, know" one of Ciel's classmates began, "I heard she changed her last name to Red and began painting after she killed her husband" the boy said creepily as a smile spread across his lips.

"Well, that would account for how fucking crazy she is," Ciel whispered back, his eyes never leaving her.

He did not want to get caught talking in her class; that was like committing suicide.

"Oh! There goes the bell! We will finish talking about the great Michelangelo tomorrow my dears!" said Ms. Red, dismissing the class.

"Ugh! Please not another day of this nonsense" Ciel mumbled and walked out the door with the crowd, surprised to find Alois waiting for him.

He had to admit; it wasn't so bad having a friend.

•••••••••{Hallway}••••••••••

"How was second period?" Alois asked looping his arm with Ciel's.

"Boring. Really. Fucking. Boring" Ciel emphasized.

"Ahahaha, yeah. Well, we got caught" Alois said casually.

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel questioned.

"It's no big deal. At least with Mr. Michaelis because he only seemed irritated and embarrassed that we know about the kiss. He is just gonna' shrug it off. He is cool like that. It's Grell I'm worried about. I'm not sure whether he knows or not" Alois explained.

"Fuck" Ciel said, at a loss of better words.

"I mean, it's not that bad. We haven't even got to the best part of today," Alois reminded.

"Oh my God, we can't! We may already be in trouble. It's not a good idea to push it!" Ciel exclaimed, worried.

"There is nothing we can do about it now. We just have to keep moving forward. Come on. It's lunchtime!" Alois demanded, dragging Ciel to the lunch room.

•••••••••{Cafeteria}••••••••••

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Alois blanched. He was staring at something. Ciel couldn't place what, though.

"So, Ciel, I'll ask you again. Are you ready?" Alois asked.

Ciel took a deep breath.

"Are we at least going to eat first?" Ciel asked, stalling.

"You see, I can't go in there now. You can though, and while you're at it, get me a sandwich. Meet me outside under the big tree," Alois said still eyeing something wearily.

"Yeah, alright," Ciel replied, eyebrows furrowed.

Ciel walked through the line and greeted by Lizzie.

"Hey, what's up, Ciel?" Lizzie asked with her ditzy best friend following close behind.

"Nothing much" Ciel replied, walking away.

He didn't care for Lizzie, at all.

'Oh, so that's why...' Ciel thought about Alois' weird behavior earlier.

•••••••••{Big Tree}••••••••••

Ciel tossed a sandwich to Alois. Alois thanked him. For a few minutes, they didn't speak as they finished their food.

"The reason why you couldn't go in was Lizzie, right?" Ciel asked still focused on eating the last of his food.

"Yeah" Alois admitted.

"Are you afraid of her or something?" Ciel asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Tch, as if! I already confronted her earlier. I don't want to see her again" Alois replied honestly.

"So, why do you two have a problem?" Ciel questioned Alois.

Alois didn't answer.

"Why won't you just answer me?" Ciel asked, bothered that Alois had stopped speaking to him.

"She's just in my way, alright!" Alois yelled.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just asking. Calm down" Ciel replied.

"How did Mr. Sutcliffe get involved?" Ciel asked suddenly, remembering his earlier run-in with the Principal.

"Well, Principals generally get involved when violence occurs" Alois said looking down.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"You two fought?!" Ciel asked surprised.

"We were about to but her little friend ran to Grell," Alois said with spite.

"Hmm, speaking of the devil, there goes Mey-Rin and Lizzie now" Ciel said, watching the door as the two approached from the cafeteria.

Lizzie and Mey-Rin walked up to Alois and Ciel.

"Hey, Ciel. We were wondering if you wanted to sit at our table. You should. We would _love_ to have you" Lizzie said while giving Ciel a big smile.

Ciel didn't have enough time to respond when Alois said "obviously, if he wanted to sit with a nasty bitch like you, he would, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded.

"Ciel, he is a bad influence. He's rude and violent. Why would you want to hang around him? Come with us," Elizabeth coaxed as if she was a perfect angel herself while flipping her blond curls.

Alois sighed.

"It seems you've caught me, Elizabeth."

"Watch, Ciel, as I do the oldest thing in the book," Alois said rolling his eyes and getting up from his spot under the tree.

Alois still had his opened bottle of chocolate milk in his hands.

"Sorry to ruin your _beautiful_ blouse, Eliza-bitch" Alois said with a smirk.

"Wh-what are talking about, weirdo?" Elizabeth asked looking down at her perfectly unruined shirt.

As soon as she did, Alois dumped his whole bottle of chocolate milk down her shirt. Ciel tried not to laugh as Lizzie looked as if the world had ended.

"I cannot _believe_ you just did that!" Lizzie screamed, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well, believe it. Y'know, that little friend of yours just watched. If I were you, I'd be mad at her, or maybe you should blame _Ciel. _After all, he _knew_ what I was going to friend here is just stupid" Alois said gesturing to Mey-Rin, smiling the entire time.

He wanted to do that for a long time.

"I-I..." Mey-Rin began.

"Just shut up and help me clean it!" Elizabeth demanded, stalking off.

Mey-Rin stumbled over her own feet and fell right on her lunch tray. Ciel burst-out laughing. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. Mey-Rin clumsily stood and ran after her best friend, Lizzie, leaving her plate behind.

"Hey, Elizabeth, got milk?" Alois yelled after her.

Lizzie ignored the comment, walking the long way around the building to avoid further embarrassment.

Ciel was still rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Haha, 'got milk?' You're stupid! Hey, how about 'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.' That was awesome" Ciel said through his laughter.

"Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed that. So, we ate and now...are you ready?" Alois asked carefully.

Ciel stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, as ready as I'll ever be" Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"Do you have yours?" Alois questioned, looking at his own in his book bag.

Ciel pulled opened his bag and said "They're right here."

Alois laughed somewhat maniac.

"Oh yes, this will be great!" Alois said happily.

"I'm glad someone is happy about it" Ciel said wearily.

"Alrighty, here's the deal. Lunch will be over in about fifteen minutes. We have to get them set off quickly if we want an audience. So let's say five minutes to get set up. You can take the roof and I'll take the cafeteria itself. We've tested this earlier, you know what to do" Alois said seriously while walking toward their destination.

Alois pushed Ciel toward the most discreet route to the roof.

"Oh yeah, Ciel, 12:45" Alois said running off to his position.

'Damn Alois! I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this! This is the reason I was almost late for Mr. Michaelis' class. Although, how the hell did Alois manage to get in a fight during that time frame? I guess Lizzie was in the cafeteria' Ciel thought while climbing the stairs and reaching the top.

"This is it. Now or never. No going back" Ciel told himself looking at the maintenance door that was always unlocked.

•••••••••{The Roof}••••••••••

'Leave it to Alois to find an unlocked door like this' Ciel thought.

Ciel released the deep breath he had held.

Ciel opened the door half expecting to hear an alarm go off. It didn't. Ciel let out another breath of relief and opened a hatch inside the room that led to the vent system. It was pretty tight but Ciel was small, and he wormed his way until he found his destination; the ceiling vent that led to the cafeteria. He took the stink bomb out of his backpack praying the ceiling wouldn't cave in. He set the timer on the device and said to himself, "no going back."

Ciel made his way out of the vent system quickly. He ran down the steps and took cover in the bathroom that Alois and Ciel planned to meet in.

•••••••••{Restroom}••••••••••

Someone grabbed Ciel from behind and practically scared the shit out of him. Ciel looked back.

"Damnit, Alois! Don't do that!" Ciel yelled.

"Haha, sorry" Alois said with a big grin.

"So uh, did you...?" Ciel asked carefully, beginning to feel like he'd been set up or something.

"Yeah, and you?" Alois asked with that doofy grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I did it" Ciel confirmed with butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, we have two minutes. Let's go watch the chaos!" Alois said excitedly pulling Ciel out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, this should go without saying but act normal" Alois said calming down and walking down the hallway together casually.

Alois and Ciel managed to sit before the bombs went off. They didn't make a loud noise but the smell was instantaneous. Within a minute, there was complete chaos in the lunchroom.

Ciel and Alois stood but didn't run around like everyone else. They just stood in awe of the panic they had created.

Kids were running in all directions and acting like jackasses. Some were crowding the doorways leading outside, and some were even brave enough to open the emergency exit doors. The school's alarms were blaring. Ciel smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Alois asked with the same smirk on his face.

"Nothing. I just, uh, locked the entrance doors" Ciel said grabbing Alois' arm to pretend they were part of the panicking crowd and so that they wouldn't have to open the doors for the teachers now beating on them.

"Haha, great minds think alike. Wonder why those students are crowding around the back exits but going nowhere?" Alois asked as they joined those kids.

Ciel just grinned.

"Hey, everyone! The only way out is the emergency exit!" Ciel yelled and watched in joy as his stupid classmates all stormed to the emergency exit.

Ciel, Alois and some other smart kids just stood and waited for the exit to clear.

After the ordeal was over, everyone had cleared for recess.

"Hey Alois, why do high schoolers even get recess?" Ciel asked Alois as they sat under their tree together.

"Why question it? Do you really want to go to class?" Alois asked listening in as students passed by and spoke of the stink bombs.

"No, of course not. You know, you really are a bad influence" Ciel replied.

"Yeah, I'm aware. Going by our fellow classmates, our mission was a success" Alois said turning to Ciel.

"I guess it was. At least, they haven't figured out who did it yet. I'm really glad we figured out how to make them with timers" Ciel admitted.

"Yep. It was your idea though, and a good one at that" Alois said pulling out his bucket list from his backpack.

"Would you look at that. Alois' Great Big Book of Foolishness" Ciel said sarcastically, pulling a sharpie out of his pocket and scribbling the title across the front of the notebook.

"Um. No," Alois said grabbing the notebook from Ciel.

"Alois' and _Ciel's _Great Big Book of Foolishness. There. Perfect." Alois said adding Ciel's name in the title.

He then opened the notebook and scratched off number 32, stink bomb the cafeteria.

"It's nice to have you as my partner in crime, Ciel" Alois said looking through the rest of his notebook.

"Tch, yeah, whatever" Ciel said knowing that he really couldn't go back now.

The stink bombs were his initiation, and he had gone through with it.

"So, what havoc are we planning for tomorrow?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know. Good question" Alois tossed the notebook.

"Pick one," Alois smirked.

•••••••••{END}••••••••••

Well, that's that. I will update soon. Hopefully a lot sooner than usual. Thanks again to my lovely Beta, mmllsinsyskzslsgc.

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers/favorites/followers:

yui124, Demonic Draconis, Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko, , TotalFangirl985782, ELLYNARA3, , 14chan, sebastianthedemonbutler, goldentigress13, angelicsugarplum, Shota-Ciel, HornyCorny, FreeHugs4Sale, TDGLover3, Auraknite, xCielx3, SaffiBlackFire, thisgirldanielle, mindboundfreak, .777, Bells, Darkness41, Cassalynn Phantomhive, Kawii Neko Kitsune

- Malevolent-Chan


End file.
